Desires of the Heart
by Pegasus7
Summary: Snape rescues Harry from the Dursley's and they spend an eventful summer together when Snape is appointed his guardian. There's friction and fighting as the two try to reconcile their differences. Draco makes an appearance and Severus gets a romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I recently became enamored with any kind of Snape/Harry fics where there is a guardian, father/son relationship between them. It just seems to fit perfectly. And there is so much opportunity for angst. I love angst as long as there is a happy ending. So for those happy ending junkies like me, you'll be safe with this story. **

**I'm continually trying to improve my writing, so if you see some that needs fixed, or doesn't flow, ect… please let me know. Private messaging is nice for anything other than general "how you liked the chapter" comments.  
**

**If you want to be put on my personal"Story Alert" list, send me a message to the e-mail on my Bio page. I let people know when I post a new chapter or if there is a delay, or any other updates.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Desires of the Heart**

**Chapter 1: And So it Begins**

Harry Potter shuddered slightly as the train slowed to a stop at the station. This was the part that he hated to the most out of the whole year. When the Hogwarts Express arrived back in London and he was faced with another summer at the Dursley's.

But now on top of another miserable summer, there was also the fact that Sirius was dead. Tears threatened to choke him. Sirius was dead because of him. And that stupid prophecy. Frankly, Harry didn't see how he was ever supposed to defeat Voldemort. It was probably going to be Harry who died because seriously, if he was such a powerful wizard, then why couldn't he even protect himself from his uncle?

He tried desperately to control his breathing so Ron and Hermione wouldn't notice. Now that they were getting off the train, memories came rushing back at him like dementors ready to suck all the happiness out of his soul. There was a buzzing in his ears that drowned out everything that his friends were saying.

He wanted to draw this out as long as possible, this last little bit where he wasn't back at the Dursley's yet, but at the same time, he knew that if he wasn't there precisely on time, his uncle would take it out of his hide. His stomach roiled and he tried to keep from hurling the little bit of breakfast he'd actually managed to get down all over the ground.

"Write to us mate and maybe we can convince Dumbledore to let you come and visit this summer." Ron was saying.

"Yeah. Sure." Harry mumbled.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione brushed a lock of his hair away from his forehead. "You're awfully pale." Her brow was knit with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Hermione looked like she didn't believe him but decided not to push the issue. Ron seemed a bit worried about him as well and Harry tried to put a cheerful smile on his face. "Don't worry about me. It would be great if I could visit, but I don't think Dumbledore would let me leave the Dursley's."

Ron muttered something derogatory under his breath about Harry's aunt and uncle. "Well, you let us know if you need something or if they lock you in your room again. Got it?"

Harry nodded, even though inwardly he knew that he would never follow through on that promise"

He was passed around for hugs from Hermione and all the Weasley's and then trying to gather his courage, he walked slowly to the spot where his uncle usually picked him up. Nervously clutching his cart and stroking Hedwig's soft feathers through the bars of her cage, Harry searched for his uncle. Being late was never something his uncle overlooked.

He was starting to panic when the large man was nowhere in sight. His breath was coming in quick pants and his imagination conjuring up all of the punishments Uncle Vernon might inflict. Suddenly, his arm was grabbed in a bruising grip that made him yelp and he was spun roughly around.

"You're late boy!" His uncle shouted, glaring down at him, his florid face, flushed and splotchy. He looked even more crazed than usual, and Harry's stomach felt like it sunk down into his shoes. This summer was looking to be even worse than the last, Harry was sure of it.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus was in a bad mood and cursing Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort because he'd let loose a particularly nasty round of the Cruciatus at the meeting last night and Severus was out of his specially brewed potion for Cruciatus relief, so as a result, left him stiff and sore with his nerves still screaming whenever he moved and a headache from hell.

And now instead of being able to retreat to his home to rest in peace, he was headed to deliver Occlumency books to Harry Bloody Potter! Just when he thought he was Potter free, the little brat found a way to come back and bite him in the bum.

Why Dumbledore thought he would need them in the first place Severus didn't know. The boy had never prepared for his lessons with him, and Severus was sure he hadn't ever done his assigned reading for Potions. And why was it that he seemed to be the only Order Member who could deliver them? He was ready to believe that Dumbledore was trying to drive him crazy on purpose and picked him just for the hell of it.

Stifling a moan when the wind buffeted his broom, jolting his body, he once again cursed the Headmaster, this time for insisting he take a broom instead of Apparating, and while he could understand the old man's reasoning, that didn't mean he had to like it!

He was going to be in and out and woe to anyone who got in his way. Potter had better be beyond silent and obliging or he just might rip the boy apart limb from limb.

The night air was pleasant on his skin and he let his thoughts wander. His weary mind drifted back to last week when he had been leaving the train station after patrolling the train back from Hogwarts for security purposes. He'd been headed to Diagon Alley with a quick stop in Knockturn Alley to replenish some of his potions stores, when he'd caught a glimpse of a woman.

A woman who looked frighteningly familiar. Short, a wealth of chocolate hair spilling down her back and the brief profile he'd seen had for an instant sent his heart racing. But it couldn't have been her. She was in America the last he'd heard.

Convinced it had been just a flight of imagination, Severus had picked up his frozen feet and resumed his journey to the Apothecary. But for all that his mind had argued and reasoned against it, his skin had still felt prickly like pins and needles.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity to his abused body, Severus, landed his broom in front of Number 4 Privet Drive, scowling as he prepared himself for the unpleasant task of seeing Mr. Harry Potter yet again.

_Can't I go for even a week without seeing the little whelp?_ Severus thought sarcastically to himself.

Straightening himself up to his full intimidating height, he rapped sharply on the door. He could hear some sort of commotion inside and the slamming of a door. He knocked again, harder this time.

Seconds passed and then a door slammed again. He waited impatiently for another minute just about ready to kick in the door. Finally the door was jerked open and a disgustingly large man stood there glaring at him. At him!

"What?" He barked. "Who the bloody hell are you?" The man asked suspiciously, eyeing his robes with extreme distaste. "You're one of them freaks aren't you?"

Severus was not amused by this fat Muggle's rudeness. He narrowed his eyes and used his most silky, deadly voice when he replied, "I am Professor Severus Snape from Hogwarts and I am here to see Harry Potter."

"You're not welcome here. Now get off my property before I have you arrested!" He made to slam the door shut, but Severus was seriously pissed off now.

How dare this stupid Muggle attempt to keep him from Potter! Besides, he was starting to wonder about the quality of the boy's home life with this toad. He kept the door from closing with a wave of his wand and pushed past the man who was now sputtering with rage and spewing threats.

He noticed a rail thin woman and boy the size of a small cow peeking around the corner, looks of horror on their faces. Severus sneered evilly at them and they squealed, disappearing back in the room they'd come from. When he was grabbed by the arm, setting off his screaming nerves again, Severus spun and dug the tip of his wand into the man's triple chins.

"If you dare to come near me again, I'll turn you into the pig you so obviously are." Severus snarled. "Now, I suggest you stay right here and don't move, or I won't hesitate to carry it out. I'll find the boy myself."

Despite his dislike, for Potter, Severus was beginning to worry about him. No child should have to live with that lump of lard. He stormed up the stairs, sure that the child would be confined to his bedroom, or more likely retreated there to escape the presence of Mr. Dursley.

The first room was filled with all manner of juvenile riff raff, but no Potter. The next bedroom was pretty bare, but yet again, no Potter. The rest of the second floor turned up empty, so he must be downstairs, but if that was so, then why didn't he come out when he heard Severus? It's not like he and Dursley had been whispering. The neighbors had probably heard the commotion.

The Uncle wasn't where he had left him. Snarling, Severus headed for the first room which happened to be the living room. The women and child screamed at the top of their lungs. Severus scowled and cast a silencing spell. This was not helping his headache!

The kitchen was also empty and now Severus was really worried, because not only was Harry not there, but Dursley had seemed to disappear. He rushed back to the living room and released the two from the silencing spell and demanded,

"Where are your husband and nephew?" Not caring if he had to scare her to death, he pointed his wand at her threateningly when she just stared mutinously. "Or perhaps you would rather I turn your son into a worm and take him outside for a bird to eat."

"No!" She screamed and the boy tried to hide his huge girth behind her wailing.

"Where are they?" Severus shouted, furious.

"In..in the shed..out back." She stammered. Severus took off at a run unable to shake the sense of urgency and impending doom.

The first thing he saw was the huge outline of Dursley framing the door of the shed and as he got closer he could hear the angry shouting and the sickening sound of something slapping against flesh, bringing back memories he'd rather have stayed buried.

Furious and snarling he pointed his wand and shouted an incantation that left Vernon Dursley squealing in his new pig body. Landing a harsh kick to the swine, Severus charged into the dimly lit shed and couldn't stop the gasp that escaped when he saw the curled up form of Harry Potter.

The boy was whimpering slightly, arms over his head to protect himself and knees drawn to his chest in a fetal position. His shirt was in shreds and his back covered with large welts and cuts that had obviously come from the buckle end of the belt that was lying of the floor. His stomach lurched and for a moment he thought he might be sick. How long had this been going on? Shaking off his stupor, Severus quickly crouched down and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Harry." He said urgently and ended up with a fist in the face as Harry cried out and scrambled backwards into the corner. He was shaking like a leaf and sounded like he was having a panic attack. Then Severus noticed that his glasses were missing. The poor kid probably couldn't tell who he was.

Standing up, he walked slowly over saying, "Potter. It's Professor Snape." When that didn't seem to register, he hardened his voice into the silky sneer that the boy was used to hearing and said louder, "Potter! Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you but be still!" That seemed to break through and he blinked.

"Professor Snape?" He slurred weakly.

"Yes." Severus slid his arms under the boy and gently lifted him into his arms. He was much too light and Snape wondered if starvation was another abomination to lay at the Dursley's feet. Potter moaned and bit his lip, silent tears tracking down his grubby cheeks. Burning rage swept through the Potions Master and he laid a particularly painful hex on the pig that was running around in circles squealing wildly.

They would have to Apparate. Potter needed a Mediwitch as soon as possible and he wasn't going to subject him to a long broomstick ride. Making sure Potter was secure in his arms, Severus Apparated with a pop to the grounds at Hogwarts.


	2. Hogwarts

**A/N: Warning- Child abuse **

**Desires of the Heart**

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts **

**  
**

Poppy!" Severus bellowed as he burst through the doors of the Infirmary. "Poppy!"

She came bustling through a door with a frown, "Really Severus, there's no need to shout…" She broke off with a gasp when she noticed the boy in his arms. "What on earth happened?"

"Those damn Muggles he stays with did it."

She rushed over to a bed. "Lay him down here."

Complying, Severus tried to be as gentle as he could, but even so, Potter whimpered when his back came in contact with the bed. He'd lapse into unconsciousness after they Apparated, but he was still able to feel the pain.

"His back is worse than his front, should we put him on his stomach?" Severus asked briskly. He still couldn't believe that this was the same arrogant, moody little brat he'd had in class all year. It was inconceivable that Lily's family could be this horrible to a child and a far cry from the cozy indulgent home he'd pictured.

"Let me check this side first and then we'll turn him." Poppy said. She vanished his clothing and gently inspected the wounds that littered his chest.

Severus didn't realize his hands were clenched into fists so tightly his knuckles were turning white. As Poppy murmured some incantations, she began ticking off injuries. "Three broken ribs, one of them punctured a lung. Severe bruising, and numerous cuts." She gently levitated the boy into the air and lowered him onto his stomach.

Severus was severely tempted to go back and murder Dursely.

Poppy paled. "Severus." She breathed shakily. There was no spot left unmarred on his back. Welts, bruises and cuts decorated the skin that had once been pale, but was now mottled angry red, blue, and black. "Will you get me the bruise salve?" The woman asked softly.

When he returned with it, she had dosed the boy with a sleeping and pain potion and was healing his ribs and lung.

"Will you spread it over his back please?"

Nodding, Severus complied.

"I haven't seen anything this bad since you your…fifth year was it?"

Severus glared, annoyed that she had brought it up in the first place. He didn't want to be reminded of any similarities between himself and the offspring of James Potter. They were nothing alike!

After finishing, he stood. "I'm going to inform Albus." Poppy waved for him to go distractedly, intent on healing the child in front of her.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Lemon Drops." Severus snarled and stomped up the stairs into Dumbledore's office. He could have Flooed, but decided the walk would give him time to expend some of his anger and get his emotions under control. He did not like being reminded that he even had them, but seeing Potter abused brought back too many painful memories of his own childhood.

"Severus, how was Harry?" Albus questioned when he entered. His eyes were more serious than usual and Snape felt his anger rekindle.

"Do you have any idea what those damn Muggle's have been doing to him?" Severus gritted out. "Right now he's lying in the Infirmary looking like he lost a fight with a troll!"

He hated that his voice was rising, but couldn't seem to help it. "If I hadn't gotten there, I'm not sure he would have lived! Even if he hadn't meant to kill him, Potter would probably have died of complications from his injuries. He had a punctured lung for Merlin's sake!" Severus flung his arms as he paced.

Albus closed his eyes wearily looking as if he were in pain. "I had a feeling something was wrong, but I didn't know what. The poor child." He looked at Severus. "You said he's in the Infirmary? Will he be alright?"

"Yes, I think so." Severus snapped, then massaged his temples with a grimace. His head felt like it was going to explode. "But you can't take him back to those monsters. You'll have to find somewhere else for them to go."

Albus stroked his beard slowly while studying Severus thoughtfully. "Where do you suggest he go?"

"I don't know!" He said with a dismissive wave. "That's your department. I'm sure there would be any number of people willing to take in the Great Harry Potter." He couldn't help the slight sneer. Old habits were hard to break.

"For safety reasons, he can't just go with anyone. There's not many choices. I can't take him, Remus cannot because he is a werewolf, the Weasley's wouldn't be able to keep him safe, Sirius is dead and the rest of the professors here are all either leaving for the summer or are in the middle of various tasks for the Order and would not have time for him."

"Well there's got to be someone!" Severus muttered as he paced. He'd had enough; he was going to finishing packing and leave for Whispering Ashes Manor. Before he could announce his departure, the Headmaster spoke.

"I can only think of one person that would have the time and ability to take him and keep him safe."

"Well, pawn him off to him then." Severus snapped, but slightly curious as to the identity of said person.

"All right." His mentor said with gravity, holding his gaze. "Severus, I want you to take Harry for the summer."

The younger man froze in mid-pace, his obsidian eyes shooting sparks at his employer. "I beg your pardon?" He said hoarsely, praying that he had misheard him.

"I want you to take Harry."

The seconds of silence seemed like hours and finally Severus bellowed, "NO!" He stomped over to Albus' desk. "I absolutely, categorically refuse to take him! Are you insane!" He slammed his hands on the smooth mahogany of the desk. "We would kill each other and that would be the end of your plans for keeping him safe!"

"Severus…"

"It's impossible! We hate each other!"

"Severus…"

"I can't stand him and the little bugger has tried to make my life hell and hates me just as much if not more than I hate him."

"Severus, that is enough!" Dumbledore commanded in a voice that would have froze even Voldemort in his tracks and served to remind Severus that underneath his jolly, twinkling exterior, lurked the most powerful wizard of the age who could be very dangerous when it suited him. Severus hated the way it made him feel like a little boy about to be reprimanded.

"It makes perfect sense."

"It makes no sense!"

"Let me enumerate the reasons why, Severus." Dumbledore's voice was all steel. "First, you were the one to save him and you are able to understand what an abused child is feeling and needs more than any other person I know. You will know what he is going through and Harry needs someone to take care of his emotional well being as well as his physical needs."

"And you think I can take care of his emotional needs?" Severus stared at his mentor in amazement. "I am not a warm fuzzy type of person and I never will be. I'm more likely to do more harm than good for his emotional state."

"Not if you keep your experiences in mind." Albus gave him a look that told him to shut up. "Second, you are well-qualified to protect him and the last place anyone would think to look for him would be with his dreaded Potion's Master." The Headmaster gave a slight chuckle at that, earning him a death glare from Severus.

"And third, he needs to continue his Occlumency lessons, which would have to be done by you anyway."

"Can't we start them next school year?" Severus didn't like that it came out more as a whine than anything else.

Albus gave him a stern look. "Severus. This is not something to put off. Voldemort is becoming stronger and Harry can not afford to leave his mind unprotected. I expect you to give him lessons and do your best to help him learn it." His voice was unyielding and Severus knew that this was a command.

Helpless fury spread through his veins. Even from the grave, Potter could still torment him. "Fine." He snapped. "I'll take the brat and I'll give him lessons, but he'd better pull his weight and put some effort into learning. I can't make him learn if he doesn't want to."

"I'm sure that after what happened with Sirius, Harry will be trying his best, but you need to make it a less intimidating environment for him."

"If Golden Boy would keep his nose out of my pensieve's this time, than maybe I would be able to, though Voldemort would hardly be waiting for a comfortable moment for Potter before invading his thoughts!" Severus growled in frustration.

"Severus, you are the adult. He is the child. You need to control your temper and rise above it."

"If he's going to be in my house, then he'll have to obey my rules or suffer the consequences." He was adamant on that point. Severus would not have Potter running wild through his home.

"As long as you don't resort to what he suffered from his family or anything too cruel. Keep in mind his mental and emotional state."

Severus glared at the older man. "I'm not a monster Albus. I wouldn't beat or starve the child." He resented the implication tremendously but denied the flash of hurt he felt.

"I know that my boy. Just try not to hurt him emotionally."

"Well, what happens when I'm called?" Severus exclaimed, desperately seeking for something to change Dumbledore's mind. "I can't take him to Deatheater meetings, Albus!"

"He'll be safe at the manor and I'll have someone who will be able to stay there while you're gone."

"Who?" Severus perked up. "Why can't they take him?"

"Have you forgotten the Occlumency so soon?"

Severus sighed. He was screwed, as the Muggle's put it.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**A/N: I had a little bit more that wasn't done yet, but I promised I would get it out tonight, so that's why it's a bit short. I'm experimenting a little here since I've never written a story like this before. If anyone has any suggestions they would be appreciated. I have a general idea of where this story is going, but I'm making some of it up as I go along. **

**The mystery woman will be making an appearance in the next chapter.**

**Please review!**

**Pegasus7**


End file.
